Like a Rose
by Lilsipoheaven
Summary: Ginny is 17, feeling Heartbroken. Vengeful. Passionate. Confused. Excited. Wrathful. Strong. Hopeful. Romantic. ECEDURA. Can her heart mend after Harry's tragic death? Like a rose, can it ever bud again? R&R! GinnyDraco


Hey you guys! I decided on a new fanfic! I dunno- I just felt like it. I...just got done reading this one fanfic where...Ginny's like all depressed and has low-self esteem and was kinda dumb and childish. It actually kinda made me mad- So I'm canceling out that one by writing my own where Ginny's kinda a witty hard ass who knows what she's about. snort Well, anyway- enjoy!

Disclaimer; All though they're all wonderful, none of J.K's characters from HP are mine.

The day was cold- rainy. Gin felt a shiver pass through her as she looked out amongst the garden, and she pulled her sweater more tightly around her. She watched, as water drops fell down the window pane. Everything was wet, green, cool and fresh as if this was the beginning of the world.

Gin laughed. As if there was anything new in this world. No. Nothing ever changed. There were the same battles- the same never ending fight for good in the world. They would never end. As well would the tragedy and heartbreak never end. But this was life. Gin knew it, and accepted it. The rose that would blossom with unspoken beauty would just as soon wilt with time, to be thus followed by another bud come spring. It was the way of the world. Like roses, like the tide, coming in, coming out like the seasons and like our very lives. Things were good, and then they were bad, but you still had to fight for what was right.

She sighed. The past two years had been so life-changing. It had all started about five months after Dumbledor had been murdered. Her beloved Harry had been staying with them at the burrow- times were so happy. She had known she would marry him. And married him she had. On her sixteenth birthday. And on the very same day, became a widow. Gin scoffed- pushed the term out of her head. _That makes me sound like some old hermit lady with a hundred cats sitting and looking out the window all day. _Another voice chose to but in. _But you are looking out the window. _Gin, some-what irked by her OWN inner voice, turned from the drippy window to the small living room she was in. There wasn't much space, fitting six people into a four-bedroom house, but they managed. And besides, she didn't spend that much time inside, anyway.

It had been difficult, watching Harry waste away. Become obsessed with no other thought than the eminent defeat of Voldemort. She felt the string of hollow, achy sadness that lived in her belly pluck itself, and it's song resonated up within her. She had moved on from the death of Harry, though her life had changed drastically, she had gotten on with it. But she still ached for him, after almost two years.

Besides that, she was always so impatient. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion around her at the Nest. She brought her hand to her mouth and chewed her fingernail for a minute. This was torture. This was torture, standing around the Nest while to-the-grave-dedicated Death Eaters were running around the world creating Chaos. She felt bitterness sweep over her. It didn't matter that they're master was dead as a doornail. It didn't matter that there was no longer "The boy who lived" for them to kill. They were hell bent on spreading disorder and tragedy where ever they went. Gin chuckled hollowly to herself- Hell bent they were. They _must _have known their _almighty_ "Dark Lord" was dead. They _must_ have known that they were fighting a downhill battle- but unfortunately the rest of the Wizarding community didn't. The Death Eaters still claimed to be led by their Lord, and although the Ministry of Magic had tried to confirm the official death of Voldemort- the Ministry was so pregnant with lies, the community no longer trusted a word they said. So there was chaos. There was death, tragedy, and all of the above. And what was she doing? She was sitting around, staring absently and all wrapped up in her thoughts.

After Harry had died, something died within Gin, as well. She resented being around her family, couldn't stand the coos of sympathy and the stares of pity. Heartbroken every single day to see her beloved brother Ron enveloped in anguish, and a struggling Hermione, belly swollen with child, fretting over him, trying to ignore her own sadness to pull everyone back together- a task much to big for her, despite her pregnancy. Gin couldn't stand it. Almost a year ago, on her seventeenth birthday, she had begged Professor Lupin to take her away with his group to America. Pleaded to be away from it all- to be helping from afar. And she was not that bad of a Witch to have around, now. It had been Harry's dream to become an Auror- ultimately to serve justice unto the world, and those who do wrong. It had been his dream. Gin couldn't bring him back- but she could give life to that dream, so she worked and she slaved to one day become the world's greatest Auror. So that from somewhere in the stars, Harry could look down and know that everything was alright. Know that no matter how many years, seasons, past, she would love him and her work with all her heart.

_Almost two years_. The words echoed in her head. In one week, it would be the anniversary of Harry's death. She chewed her fingernail more vehemently.

"Thinking about Harry?" She heard the rich, warm voice of Lupin ask behind her. She turned, and gave him a small smile, hand paused hesitantly away from her mouth. "...You best be careful with that freakish Werewolf mind-reading power of yours. Could get you into trouble." She cracked her knuckles jokingly.

He chuckled. "_Vampires _read minds." Gin looked away. "You chew your fingernails so often, I'm surprised you have any fingers left."

Gin shrugged. "Nervous habit."

Though she couldn't see him, she knew Lupin's head was cocked. "You know-" She abruptly turned around. "What!" Though she didn't wish to be rude to Lupin, she dreaded talking about Harry. He paused, then smiled amiably. "There's are some files scattered about gathering dust in the Information Room. Perhaps they could stand to be sorted?"

Gin knew he was trying to give her something to take her mind off of Harry. She looked down, felt a small half-smile. "Thanks, Lupin." she said, and started towards the hall.

"You're welcome, Ginny." And that made her pause.

Squee! Oh my gosh, this is turning out so good! Man- I'm loving this. Hell, I don't even care if you peeps like it or not, I'm gonna keep on goin! Anyways, yup. See ya next chap!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-

Lilsipoheaven


End file.
